


fuck and kiss you both at the same time

by youhaventyet



Series: you looked like the sun [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, M/M, Tiger & Bunny AU, although you don't have to know much about the T&B universe to understand the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEXT: a special ability, similar to a superpower. Miracles: seven gifted individual protecting Tokyo from evil, their efforts broadcasted by Miracle TV. Kise and Aomine: two idiots who want to bang in their supersuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck and kiss you both at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> The Miracles are like Heroes, and the NEXT is a special ability, like a superpower. This was written in a hurry and I couldn't give it as much time as I would've liked, I'm so sorry m(_ _)m Also I couldn't fit Kise princesscarrying Aomine in ç_ç
> 
> Title by Scissor Sisters' _I Can't Decide_

His manager is the first one to tell him about the Miracle TV project, and Kise is skeptic, but he goes with the flow, because he trusts him. He regrets it when he sees the details, though.

“I don’t want to wear a catsuit!” he whines, hanging off of Kasamatsu’s sleeve with his most pitiful expression.

“Yes, yes, I’ll make sure it’s not too revealing.”

“The contract says it will _have_ to be revealing! What do they want to make me wear, star-shaped stickers on my nipples and a thong? Kasamatsucchi!”

That’s what finally gets Kasamatsu to listen. His eyebrow twitches. “What did you call me?” he asks, murderous expression on.

Kise cowers. “Have pity on me, Senpai!”

 

So he’s not really happy about his new gig, really - he was fine just being a model, maybe an idol someday - until he walks into the Miracle TV gym to meet his new colleagues.

“They wanted to host a party, but some of the other Miracles are apparently a bit rowdy,” Kasamatsu had made a face. “So they’re going with a less formal approach. Please, don’t be a pain in the ass, Kise.”

“I’m never a pain in the ass! I’m a delight!”

“See? That’s what I mean.”

The first thing he sees when he walks in, already changed in his workout clothes, is a boy with blue hair and too many muscles to still be a teenager playing basketball alone. His eyes have the supernatural brightness that means he’s using his NEXT powers, and his movements are too fluent to follow them with the eyes, his body moving with too much grace and precision and force to be human.

Kise realizes he’s gaping, and does nothing to stop - at least, until the boy loses control of the ball, and it goes plummeting into his face. He yowls, falling on his ass.

“Sorry, sorry!” the guy says, suddenly appearing at his side. His eyes turn into a softer, more natural blue as he helps Kise stand up again. His hand is hot and callused; he lets it go once he’s on his feet again, but the guy stays close and brushes his bangs out of his face to check if the ball left a bruise. Kise suddenly feels like there’s not enough air in the room.

The guy smiles at him. “Everything’s fine. It would’ve been a pity, ruining such a pretty face.”

He’s sure he’s gaping again, and he can’t find anything to answer until-

“Aomine-kun, are you intimidating our new colleague?” a small, serious voice asks from somewhere at his right.

They both jump; the blue-haired boy goes: “Goddamnit, Tetsu!” and the incorporeal voice says: “Please don’t swear.”

The guy - Aomine-kun - grabs seemingly thin air, and under his hand appears a head of sky-blue hair, a serious face with sky-blue eyes, and a small body in a baggy tracksuit.

“Ghosty here is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I’m Aomine Daiki. You’re the model, right? Kise Ryouta?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” he says, trying to get his eyes back to their normal size, instead of that of two saucers.

 

When he goes to introduce himself to his other colleagues, he finds two of them so focused on a shogi game they don’t even notice him.

A third one is lounging on a bean bag, eating shrimp chips. “Mido-chin and Aka-chin get like that when they’re playing,” he says, chewing. “Don’t try to stop them.”

“Ehm, okay…? I’m Kise Ryouta, by the way.”

“Murasakibara Atsushi,” he replies, pouring the rest of his chips in his mouth. He shakes out his purple hair from his face, and asks: “Say, do you have any snacks?”

 

Kise thought they were six, but he ends up being sorely mistaken when he meets Momoi Satsuki.

“I’ll be your supervisor during operations,” she says, smiling sweetly, long pink hair falling all around her like a veil. “I’m a NEXT as well, and you’ll have to listen to my indications, once you’re out there, if you don’t want to die.” She dimples.

 

Momoi, Aomine and Kuroko attend the same school, Miracle Accademy. “Satsuki and I go way back, actually,” Aomine says, thoughtful, as he dribbles the ball he hit Kise in the face with. “We’re childhood friends. She’s in love with Tetsu, by the way.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“What, really?” He heaves an exasperated sigh. “She’s hopeless. Moving on, be careful with Akashi. He’s the founder of the project, you know.”

“What? He’s Akashi Seijuuro?”

“Yes, and he’s one scary motherfucker. Midorima’s just a dork, and Murasakibara will do anything you ask him if you have some kind of snack to give him.”

“Yeah? And how do I act around you, Aominecchi?”

He gets a grin in answer. “I wouldn’t know. Hey, do you play basket?”

 

By the end of the week, all of their suits are ready, and all of them have a snazzy yet vaguely ridiculous codename. Kise, codename Copycat, starts keeping a scoreboard of how many times Kasamatsu has kicked him out of his office because he keeps talking and moaning about Aomine.

 

The first time they see each other in their suits Aomine stares dumbstruck at his catsuit, and blushes up to the tips of his ears before Kuroko appears at his side. “Contain yourself, Aomine-kun.”

“Tetsu, goddamn you!” Once he’s done giving Kuroko a noogie, he turns towards Kise and, still flushed, he says: “You, uhm… you look good.”

“You think?” he strikes a pose, only to watch Aomine go even redder. “I mean, I’m a bit embarrassed, but it sure is better than the alternative?”

“Which was?” Aomine scratches at his cheek.

“Full frontal,” Kise smiles, and watches Aomine sputter as Kuroko laughs in that silent way of his.

 

During their first mission together, Aomine is so entranced by Kise’s suit that he forgets what he’s doing and lets him capture the suspect they were tracking.

“Stop laughing at me!” he screams, to every single one of them, once they’re back at headquarters and everybody is trying not to look at his miserable blushing face. “It won’t happen again. It’s just that he’s so…”

“You look good in your suit too, Aominecchi,” Kise says, meaning it; it clings to him, black and with red slashes; when he’s using his NEXT, it seems to meld with his body, flowing with him. He smiles at him from under his eyelashes.

“Ryouta, Daiki.” Akashi cuts them off. “You can go back to flirting once you get those scrapes checked out.”

 

At the end of the first season, Akashi, the Emperor, is the King of Miracles; the press still has trouble remembering the Invisible Boy; and everybody is getting annoyed at Aomine and Kise because they won’t stop dancing around each other.

Then, Akashi decides let the Miracle TV grow, and things get messy.

 

He starts with Kuroko. “He needs a partner who will make full use of his powers, which Daiki can’t do, since he’s too occupied with Ryouta,” Akashi explains, beatifically sipping his tea.

“It’s getting embarrassing, to be honest,” Midorima agrees.

“You’ll need a partner too, Shintarou. People think of you as too aloof.”

“…What.”

That’s how Kagami Taiga and Takao Kazunari become Miracles.

 

“Well, seems like Tetsu’s found domestic bliss,” Aomine says, as they’re changing into their civilian clothes, after a raid where Kagami and Kuroko have scored the most points.

“I’m jealous,” Kise pouts. “Kagamicchi gets to keep Kurokocchi all to himself, it’s unfair.”

“Oh my god, Kise, grow up,” Aomine snorts, even if he was probably thinking along the same lines. Kise forgets to retort, though, when he sees him slide his jeans up over his hips, and his mouth goes dry thinking about how tugging them back down would feel.

“On the other hand, I think Midorima’s gonna kill his new partner by the end of the week.”

Kise shakes himself. “Give them time.”

 

Kise always thought adrenaline-fueled lust was just a myth, but he has to change his mind when, after a mission where he almost gets beheaded by a crazed NEXT user, Aomine tumbles him into the rubble, once all the cameras are gone, and kisses him like he wants to stake a claim.

His hands move over Kise’s body, find all the places where the catsuit has rips and touches his naked skin. Kise kisses him back, with as much force as he can, his fingers twisting in Aomine’s hair and the fabric of his suit, until he forgets how to breathe and has to stop their kiss, opens his eyes and finds the other Miracles staring at them with expressions ranging from amusement to constipation. He can hear Momoi’s voice tittering in Aomine’s earpiece.

“Ehm… Aominecchi…”

“I don’t care,” he says, his voice rough and his eyes looking at him like he’s the only thing that matters. He takes the earpiece out of his ear and chucks it at Kuroko. “Go away, we’ll follow you once we’re good.”

Kise doesn’t know at which point they actually leave them alone, too preoccupied with Aomine’s mouth to notice.

 

Suit sex: 10/10 would do it everyday all the time, minus the small downside that now he can’t look at Aomine wearing it without having to think about gruesome things to keep it down. It makes work more complicated, but more interesting, as well.


End file.
